


Stage Two

by molliehenson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, but i swear this is cute, i can't tag anymore without giving spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Kyungsoo breaks some news to Chanyeol, and although Chanyeol’s not too happy with it at first, he eventually comes around.





	Stage Two

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt a long time ago that said something like “we wanna get a dog to see if we’re ready to have kids, but we get a plant instead to see if we’re ready to have a dog” au and honestly, it sparked the chansoo fan inside of me BYE

Chanyeol blinked, turning his head slightly. “You did what?”

“I… uh…” Kyungsoo rubbed his hands together under the table. “Kinda adopted a dog,”

Chanyeol smiled, his voice a little threatening. “Honey, I love you, but I sincerely hope you’re joking,” Kyungsoo didn’t really say anything. Chanyeol nodded. “You’re not joking. Okay,”

“You said you wouldn’t get mad!”

“I’m not mad! I’m just not very pleased that you did this without me,”

“Hey, you said that if we took care of Henry, then we can have a dog.”

“Taking care of a plant is way different than taking care of a dog.” Chanyeol tried to keep his voice low so that he wouldn't stir attention from other couples in the restaurant. “Besides, when did you have time to do this? You were at work all day,”

“I… actually had a day off.”

“Oh, great. So you lied to me about going to work,”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it lying-”

“You lied. Case closed.” Chanyeol crossed his arms. Kyungsoo squinted.

“Don’t take that tone with me. You know damn well you’ve been bored a couple of times and made rash decisions.”

“You did this… out of boredom?”

“You want me to name three things you’ve wrecked because you were so-called “bored”?”

“Please don’t,”

“Okay then.” Kyungsoo softened his eyes at his husband. “To be quite honest, I think we’re ready,”

“To raise a dog?”

“Are you two ready to order?” The waitress popped up with the notepad. 

“Yes, thank you,” Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol’s favorite thing to order him for dinner. He ordered for the both of them and smiled at the other. “You’ve had a long day, and I know you’re starving. Let’s eat, then call it a night and go to bed early.”

The two ate and Kyungsoo offered to drive home. He gripped the steering wheel. And Chanyeol just looked at him from the passenger seat every once in awhile. When they got home, Kyungsoo took the lead in going up to the apartment and unlocking the door, Chanyeol following behind. He turned on the light after opening the door and a fluffy, black puppy came walking up to them, wagging its long tail.

Kyungsoo bent down and he awed, and Chanyeol watched him. The puppy looked about four months old; it had big paws for a young dog… he was probably going to get big really quick. He cleared his throat.

“What did you name it?”

Kyungsoo looked up from where he squatted next to the front door. “Nothing yet. I thought we could decide on a name for him together.” he looked down at the puppy. “Want some dinner?” He asked in a small, baby voice. Then he got up and went over to the kitchen. Chanyeol kicked off his shoes and pulled off his coat. Kyungsoo followed him into the bedroom just a few minutes later.

“Baby, I know what you’re doing,” Chanyeol sighed as Kyungsoo massaged his shoulders for him. “You got the dog before I could have a say in it, because you know I won’t make you take it back,”

“You got me,” Kyungsoo replied. Then he stopped his massaging to sit next to Chanyeol on the bed. “But maybe I did this because I knew we were ready for something big in our lives,”

“I’m not catching what you’re trying to say,” 

“C’mon, Chanyeol. We’re at the peak of our careers!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “We have no bills to pay off anymore! We have no worries! Except for maybe wondering if we could make it home on time to watch our shows together,” there was a small pause. “Do you remember that pact we made a while ago?”

“You mean the one about me letting you marry Baekhyun if I happen to die in a horrible boating accident?”

“The other one,”

“You mean, stage one, stage two and stage three,”

“Stage one, we get a plant to see if we’re ready to take care of a dog,”

“Henry’s looking a little dry-” Chanyeol glanced at the windowsill with the potted plant inside. “-but go on,”

“Stage two, we get a dog…”

“To see if we’re ready enough to take care of a kid,” Chanyeol finished his sentence. He sighed. Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I think we’re ready for this dog.”

“You really think so?”

Kyungsoo gave out a nervous laugh. “Well, we’ll see along the way.” Then he patted Chanyeol a couple of times. “I’m gonna go take my medicine. Then we’ll get to bed.”

Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo leave to the kitchen and he undressed himself and went over to the dresser drawer and pulled out some pajamas to slip on. As he did so, the black puppy had came trotting into the room, coming up to Chanyeol. The tall man bent over and picked the puppy up to look at its face.

“I don’t know your name yet, but I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Chanyeol told the puppy. “Don’t fault me, though, if I’m bad at this. I don’t know anything about raising a child.” He sighed. “But your father and I will try our best.”

Kyungsoo stood in the hallway, listening and smiling.

The three went to bed together. Chanyeol turned over towards Kyungsoo and whispered. “Are you still awake?”

“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo turned his head.

“Just wondering if you think Chanyeol Jr. was a good name for him?”

Kyungsoo put his pillow over his ears.


End file.
